Banished with secrets
by Ivyhunter10
Summary: Naruto is banished sometime after the chunin exams. What secrets does he hide and do some already know them. Also, why are Hinata, Lee, and Shikamaru going after him. Wait...Naruto is a girl ! Somewhat on HIATUS, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This is my first fanfic ever so I don't know if it's any good. Reveiws would be some ideas on what happens next would be nice too...just don't get mad if I don't use them.**

'They banished me.' Naruto thought running away from Konoha.'I didn't even get to say good-bye to my friends. Yet again, they never knew the real me. They only ever knew my mask to the world. Well no more, I don't need to wear that stupid mask anymore.' Naruto stopped for a second and thought. 'My trueself, Kitsune, head of ANBU daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, hybrid storm and speed demon.' Naruto looked up and started tree jumping again. 'I guess it's for the better I was banished. They would have found out I would love to see the villager's faces when they found out their 'beloved Yondaime' was a demon.'

'Now where should I go. Suna has an alliance with Konoha, no matter how rocky it may be, so that's a no. Iwa might hate me due to my father, but it's still an option. Kiri has that civil war going on so they're a no. Kumo... tried to kidnap Hinata, not to mention it's allegiances are iffy. There's still the matter of the lesser villages. Orochimaru is the head of Otogakure, and I'm not sure about the oters but they're probably not in better shape. Oh well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit Wave and see how they've been doing since Gato left.' With that thought in mind Naruto left for the Land of Wave.

"Why did you call for us Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked the kinda drunk Tsunade."T-the council, they b-anished N-narut-to." She said hiccuping every once in a while."WHAT!" The group of now shocked ninja's yelled( Also Gai and Lee started spouting about 'unyouthfullness' until they got tied up, mouth's roped and everything). This group of ninja's included Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Kakashi, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai. "Doesn't the Hokage have the last call on this sort of thing ?" Sakura asked, confused as to why her teamate could be banished without the Hokage's consent. " Apparently the old croons found a way to bypass my authority as the leader of this village." Tsunade replied, the question mysteriously snapping her sober."Then how long until he leaves !?" Kiba questioned, slamming his hands on her desk. "Kiba calm do-""He already left . The council didn't even give him time to pack his things." Tsunade said solemnly, interrupting Kurenai. "So what do we do now?" Tenten asked. with a shrug Shikamaru started "I guess we just...(Shikamaru twitches)...Screw that! Tsunade-sama we have to go after him! Find a way to reverse the banishment!" Everyone just stared at Shikamaru. The laziest person they know just yelled! Hinata stepped forward " I agree, we can't just leave him alone. Who knows what could happen." She said as she placed a hand on her chest and then moved it away. AS everyone else was shocked at Hinata not stuttering, someone else moved forward. "I also agree, banished or not he's our comrade!" Lee yelled, now everyone just stared. " How did you escape ?" Almost half of the group asked. Even Gai, a jounin, hadn't escaped yet. Before anyone could further interrogate him Tsunade spoke. "Okay, since you three have volunteered so willingly I'm sending you on the mission to follow Naruto. Don't worry about the teams I'll rearrange them, if it's okay with the rest of you." " Of course, you three just make sure you find and keep him in one piece." Asuma said for everyone else. "Alright, we'll be off then, bye." They said before leaving out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Okay, here's the next chapter. I tried to make it longer than last time and I think I succeeded. p.s. To those that read my previous chapter before I fixed it, I accidentally wrote son instead of daughter in the last chapter.**

' They named it after me." Naruto thought as she looked at the bridge. She had discarded the henge a while ago. She now had red hair that went down to her hips. She still had blue eyes though now they contained all shades in the blue spectrum, were less rounded and pointier. She wore a yellow jacket like top that only went half way ro her waist, over bandages shaped like a tee-shirt. she has a black belt that was tied with a bow at her waist. She has pale dark blue elbow covers( on her elbows of course !), and a headband with no metal plate on it, around her head ( like Sakura's but with the length of shippuden Naruto's). She wore a yellow half-skirt with the Uzumaki crest on it over black shorts. she also had netting on her legs ( like Temari's at the chunin exam's but the upper one ends above the knee ). She has ninja sandals with a prong between the big toe and the rest, the top was open like a slit. She also had to katanas strapped to her back. one was red and black the other blue and yellow.(1)

As she walked towards Tazuna's house she got odd looks.' At least they're not glares.' She thought. Eventually, she reached Tazuna's house. She knocked and the door opened to reveal Tsunami. "Hello there, what's you're name ? I don't recall seeing you around here before." Tsunami spoke after she had opened the door. " Well you probably not remember me because last tome I was her I was under a henge. My name's Naru by the way, Naru Uzumaki. " Tsunami's eyes widened in surprise when she heard the name. " Come in, come in. " She motioned for the girl to come inside the house.

Hinata, Shikamaru, and Lee were jumping through the trees when all of a sudden Hinata stopped. " How do we know this is the way Naruto left ?" She asked the two males when they had turned to ask her why she had stopped. " That's it we don't he could have gone in any direction." Shikamaru said sounding a little glum at not knowing where they're friend had gone. " Well, I guess we could get to know each better as we think about where he went." Lee suggested, again not using the word youthful once. " Don't you remember the saying 'the trees have _ears._' " Hinata stated not wanting to share here secrets where _anyone_ could hear. " Don't worry, I'm not as good as someone else I know, but I placed some privacy seals around the area we are standing." Shikamaru said lazily with his hands in his pockets. "Alright then, I guess i'll go first. My stuttering and fainting and stuff is an act so my younger sister Hanabi doesn't get branded with the caged bird seal." She said a little nervous at first but more confident at the end. " So how strong are you really ?" Lee asked, curious as to how strong this so called '_weakling_' really was. " Um, well... I'm actually an ANBU. I'm on the same team as the ANBU captain. Some say my team's the youngest _ever_ but I don't know what my teammates ages are." she said really fast so as to just get it out. ' W-what's your code-name ?" Shikamaru asked, eyes wide. Hinata looked down as she replied. " Panda." She heard her to teammates gasp. " I'm Sloth." "And I'm Turtle." Shikamaru and Lee said. "Wait a second, You don't think Naruto might be Taichou right?" She asked, a little humored at how ironic it was. " No, Taichou's a girl, right ?" Lee answered a little confused at the end. "She could be using a henge to disguise herself. You both know how much the villager's hate Naruto." Shikamaru said after thinking for a bit. " Yes, but it would take a lot of chakra to sustain it all the time not too mention concentration, especially during battle. Unless... she could be using a seal to help sustain the henge! We all know how good she is at seals." Said the resident illusion specialist ( she also specializes in medicine). " That would make sense but we'll have to confirm it with Naruto when we see him,er, her." Lee replied too Hinata's spoken train of thought. " Speaking of seeing Naruto I've been thinking on it and I think I know where he or she'll be." Shikamaru said as he got up from his thinking pose. " So..."" I think Naruto is in the land of Wave. After team 7's mission there Naruto seemed a lot happier and that's probably where he or she'll go to figure out what to do next." With that they started to Wave.

"So you're actually a girl ?" Tsunami asked to confirm what she had been told. Naru nodded her head. " And you're an ANBU captain, and your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, not to mention you're not human." Again, Naru nodded her head. " I know it's a lot to take in-" " Then this council banishes you?" " Yeah, I was wondering if I could stay here a while. Only till I figure out where and what I'm going to do next. " " Of course you can stay. " Tazuna said assuringly. About half way through Naru explaining to Tsunami, they were joined by Tazuna and Inari. Inari was extremely shocked to find out Naruto was really a girl.

Later that day they heard a knock on the door. " I'll get it. " Naru said walking towards the door. When she opened it she was surprised by who was on the other side. " Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, what are you doing here ?" She asked rather interrogatingly. " We need to tell you something, and we were given permission to accompany you. We're still ninjas of Konoha though." Shikamaru said. " Alright, come in.( she turned around to face Tsunami) Can we speak privately ?" She asked to her. Tsunami nodded her head as she left the room. " So, what did you need to tell me and how did you get here so fast ?" She asked. " First of we need to ask you, are you ANBU Kitsune ?" Hinata asked her. Naru blinked a few times, that hadn't been what she was expecting. " Well I guess since I'm no longer a ninja of Konoha I can answer that truthfully. Yes, I am ANBU Kitsune. Now I have to ask why did you want to know and why aren't you surprised I'm a girl ?" She asked rather defensively " We asked because we wanted to confirm our suspicions, and you just confirmed them." Lee said, shocking Naru a little that he didn't say youth once. " Apparently Tsunade found it funny to keep the team together without telling us." Hinata said. " What do you mean 'team' ?" Naru asked as she was almost sure she hadn't ever been on a team with them before. " Why, ANBU team 1 of course ." Shikamaru replied to her question. "Wait , so, you mean you're.." "Yes, I'm Turtle, Shikamaru's Sloth and Hinata's Panda." Lee finished for her seeing as she was pretty shocked.

**That's all I got for now. Next time, Tsunade's going to tell the ninja council what they're civilian council did, though I still don't know how that's going to go. Hence, why that's in the next chapter, not this one.**

**(1)- this is the link as to her outfit (minus the katanas): art/Naru-Banished-With-Secrets-370356183?q=gallery%3Aivyhunter10&qo=3**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

" Now I'm sure you're wondering why I called this council meeting. The reason is, you're civilian counterparts have banished one of my ninja's without my consent. We're to find out how they did this behind my back and then find a way to reverse it. Any questions ?" Tsunade spoke with a commanding presence to the ninja council. " Might I ask which ninja was banished ?" Tsume asked worried it was one of her clan members. " It was Naruto Uzumaki ." " No offence Tsunade-sama but why do you need all of us to solve this problem ? I mean, he's only an orphan. He's not even that good of a shinobi ." Hiashi stated a little ticked that she was ' wasting his time ' as he would put it. " A few reasons. First off the civilian council ignored my authority as Hokage. Second of all is who Naruto's parents were and lastly I sent Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuuga and Shikamaru Nara to keep an eye on him. " 'Troublesome blackmail. ' Shikaku thought, it was true though, she was using Hinata and Shikamaru as blackmail. " So, who are Naruto's parents ?" Shibi, the Aburame clan head asked. " Ah, I was wondering if one of you would ask that question. Naruto's parents were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze ." After she said that there were varied reactions. Hiashi blinked a lot, Shikaku nodded his head ( bloody smarty probably had already figured it out ), Tsume's jaw was nearing the floor, Chouza had choked on the food he was eating ( the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...probably because an Akimichi eats it before it hits the ground ), Inoichi was drawn from his surprise to worry over his friend, Shibi's eyebrows rose ( well, that's all you could see at least ). " So... lets get working on how they did it." Tsunade said after taking in there reactions.

The next day Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee were wearing different outfits. Hinata wore a purple sleeveless dress with cut-off sleeves, and a slit at the front. Underneath it she wore a long-sleeve fish-net top that went down to her knuckles. For pants she wore skirt-like black shorts that ended just above her knees. She wore the same type of sandals as shippuden Naruto. Her hi-taite(1) was on black fabric tied around her waist. Her hair was different as well, her bangs were spikier with two side-bangs that went down to her shoulders. Her hair was now longer going down to the middle of her neck.(2)

Shikamaru wore a blue t-shirt underneath the standard Konoha chunin vest. His hi-taite was worn on his fore-head now, his hair in the same style as it was before. over his fore-arms were black arm brace thingies. he wore normal blue pants with bandages between the end of the pant and his standard black ninja sandals.(3)

Lee's hair was the same as always. He now wore a pale green 3/4 shirt under a brown coat that went down to his knees. He had bandages over his hands. He wore pale green shorts that ended just above his knees. His kunai holder strapped to his right thigh. His weights looked like his old ones, only they were greenish-brown instead of bright orange. Green ninja sandals were on his feet. His red hi-taite was around his hips.(4)

" Nice look you three, you now look like real ninja. " Naru said with a sarcastic applause. " Yes well you didn't exactly look like a ninja either in your kill-me orange jumpsuit. " Hinata shot back. Naru's smirk disappeared after that remark. " Ladies, Ladies, we still need to figure out what we're going to do. "(5) Lee said waving his hands to diffuse the situation. " Lee you haven't been doing anything behind my back have you ?" Hinata asked glaring at Lee. " No, no I haven't been doing anything behind your back Hinata " Lee said rather nervously. " Whipped. " Shikamaru whispered, unfortunately not quite enough, as Naru still heard it. She giggled in response.

" Lee's right, we have to figure out what we're going to do next. " Naru said after a minute or so ( said minute consisted of Hinata gripping Lee's hand extremely tight before giving him a peck to the lips, after which Lee turned beet-red ). "Well, maybe we could go to Suna. You are friends with the Kazekage's kids." Shikamaru said. "Alright, lets go get some supplies before we go though." Naru added after some thought.

The next day they were saying their good-bye as they crossed the bridge. "Wait there's something I need to do." Naru said just as they were about to leave.

Walking up to the two graves stones with flowers in her hands she was solemn. "Things turned out differently than I had thought. Whether it's good or not I don't know. Bye Zabuza, Haku, I might not ever see you again after this." With that Naru placed the flowers in front of the graves and went to meet up with her team.

Up in... where ever those two went when they died. Zabuza's eyebrow-less eyebrows were twitching, and Haku's jaw was on the ground. "So the brat was actually a girl. Looks like you're not the only one mistaken for the other gender Haku."Zabuza spoke, if he were Kakashi he would've eye smiled but he wasn't, so he didn't. "Apparently" Haku said after his jaw had returned to were it should be.

**I'm done this chapter! I hoped that you liked that little seen with Haku and Zabuza. I know I probably could have done something else. Say, resurrect the two of them. But that isn't part of this story. Maybe if enough of you review that you want it to happen I could write that type of scene later on...**

**Anyhow expect Kisame and Itachi to appear next time. I'm probably also going to write some more about the rest of those in Konoha. And finally, You all might see Gaara's reaction! Or that might come in chapter 5...**

**(1): a hi-taite is a ninja's headband. It has the symbol as to which village you're from on it. A line across means you're a missing-nin, you dfected from you're village.**

**(2): Here's a picture of Hinata's outfit: art/Hinata-Banished-With-Secrets-370357386?q=gallery%3Aivyhunter10&qo=2 **

**(3): Here's Shikamaru's outfit: art/Shikamaru-Banished-With-Secrets-370361198?q=gallery%3Aivyhunter10&qo=1**

**(4): Here's a picture of Lee's outfit ( just imagine his face from the anime on it and you're good ): art/Lee-Banished-With-Secrets-370361684**

**(5): I couldn't help but write this, one of my classmates says this **_**all**_** the time, and I thought that it would really fit here. **


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Alright her's the next chapter, I practically had to fight myself to write this. Then I reminded myself that my friend said she'll drag me to do track and field if I didn't write this... I hate track and field.**

" We'll never see Naruto again." Chouji said staring at his bag of chips. "I wonder how Shikamaru's doing..." He looked up at the clouds.

"Yeah, that was both shocking and brave of them to go after him." Sakura said, regretting all the times she had been mean to him. "I still think they're hiding something from us. There's no way a friend being banished can cause them to act so differently, so suddenly." Ino added her piece to the conversation.

"I agree with Ino that was to sudden... there has to be something we don't know about them. All _four_ of them." "Your right Tenten, it's just that... why couldn't they tell us, we're they're teammates." Kiba replied. "I understand Naruto, Sasuke hated him and I treated him like dirt. But Hinata, Lee, And Shikamaru ? I guess it would be too troublesome for Shikamaru, and Hinata's really shy. Lee on the other hand, the secret would have to be big, because he can be louder than Naruto !" Was the reasoning of Sakura.

"My bugs always found something odd about Naruto. His chakra, they would always say felt odd for a males." Shino obviously said that. " Odd for a males? So, not weird for say... a girls ? " Neji asked curious as too the implications. "His response was a nod from Shino.

"Wait a minute are you implying that Naruto's a girl ? If so... Naruto's whole personality could've been an act." Ino said, everyone was stunned by the implications.

As Naru and the others were walking towards Suna they sensed two people spying on them.

A few minutes later the road was blocked by Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki? Our intel says he should be with you?" Itachi said glaring at Naru. 'Does he recognize me?" Naru thought. "Naruto Uzumaki is not here. You're intel is wrong." Naru answered.

"So then, who are you?" Kisame asked our red-haired protagonist. Naru smirked. "My name is..."" Kagemane no jutsu success." Shikamaru interrupted. Kisame and Itachi were left struggling. Kisame's sword having been knocked away by Lee. Hinata then proceeded to jyuken Kisame to unconsciousness. She was going to start on Itachi when Naru held up her hand, signalling to stop.

"My name is Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze. I believe you remember me as Kitsune." Itachi's eyes widened in response. "Kitsune-taichou!" "Your mission as an under-cover agent in Akatsuki is here by completed. Welcome back, ANBU code-name Weasel."

"When I was first assigned to watch over Hinata, I remember hearing Hiashi-sama murmur 'Though she won't need it.' That always struck me as odd, know I think I have an idea as to what he meant." "What is it?" Everyone asked Neji. "Think about it. What is the one thing you have to keep secret in this village that involves multiple people?" After a while Neji could see no one was getting it. "After Naruto did his pranks, one person always caught him, Iruka-sensei. Yet he was chased by chunin, jounin, and ANBU, no ordinary academy student could do that. They'd have to be better than everyone else in those skills and only let themselves be caught." Shino supplied having apparently gotten it.

"He would have to be ANBU level in those skills at the least... are you saying those four are ANBU!" Chouji said surprised.

"What are you seven talking about over here?" Tsunade asked, she had a feeling they we're getting close to the truth. 'They might as well know.'

'Busted.' was the thought running through the heads of each of the genin.

"So, you were banished, my foolish brother went to the snake-pedo to get power to destroy me. Your friends have no idea about your real identity, though you suspect they have found out do to those three ( he gestured toward Shikamaru, Hinata, and Lee), acting weird. Said three are actually ANBU on your ANBU team and finally Naruto's actually you and you're the head of ANBU.

"Yeah pretty much." Hinata said shrugging her shoulders. "What am I going to do now? I probably can't go back to Konoha, everyone thinks I'm a criminal there." "No one in Konoha but the Hokage know who you are in ANBU, and I just happen to have your ANBU uniform with me." Naru said holding out a bundle of clothes and a mask. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you." Shikamaru said, sometimes it was like they're captain could see the future or something.

After Itachi got changed they parted ways and he headed towards Konoha. "So... what are we going to do with fish face over there?" Lee asked. "We turn him into our little spy." Naru said with a sadistic smirk on her face. A thunderstorm rolled in suddenly, the air both filled with menace and electricity. A bolt of lightening struck in the distance. The three took this as a clue to turn away, they all know how scary she can be, after all...she is a demon.

After Naru and crew left the ANBU were in a slight panic. After all, their head team disappeared. This gave Tsunade a lot to think about.

What some don't realize is that after a change in kages the new kage doesn't know who exactly is behind that mask. Sure there are files on _who_ is an ANBU, most of the time. But there aren't really files on what mask they are, sure the kage eventually finds out some of the identities (such is Itachi's case). But others, such as that of the ANBU head and their personal team, normally stay secret.

So, when Tsunade heard this she put two and two together. 'ANBU team 1 and the team outside the village are one and the same. But who's who? Shikamaru is probably the strategist Sloth, suiting name for a Nara. Lee is probably Turtle, seeing as they both don't use chakra. That leaves Hinata and Naruto... but aren't Panda and Kitsune both girls? Maybe the genins have figured out something.'

A minute or two later and the Hokage's office is full of seven genin, the Hokage herself and several privacy seals. "What have you seven figured out about your four friends?" She questioned. "Well, we suspect all four are ANBU and that Naruto is actually a girl." Tenten said. Tsunades eyes widened. "How did you figure out that Naruto is a girl?" She asked wondering what she had missed.

"My bugs have always told me that Naruto's chakra was odd for a males but not for a girls." Shino said.'Kitsune specializes in stealth, traps, seals, interrogation/torture, and kenjutsu. Naruto's always been good at stealth, and her heritage would account for her expertise in the other areas. Leaving Hinata to be Panda.'

"Thank-you Shino that solves my problem of who's who." Tsunade thanked him. "Who's who?" Sakura asked not understanding. "Yes well a new kage doesn't know who is under each mask, the fact that Naruto's actually a girl helped me match your teammates with an ANBU team that just went missing out of the blue." "If it's okay for us to know, which team is it." Kiba asked this time. "Normally I would say no, but since your information played a key part in me matching the teams I'll make an exception. The team is ANBU team 1. The personal team of the ANBU head." Tsunade smirked at the expressions on the genins faces.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Kiba had their jaws on the ground. Neji's eyes were as wide as saucers. Chouji dropped his bag of chips, his eyes also wide, jaw open. Shino's glasses almost fell off his face, almost.

When they had fixed their posture, Ino daringly asked a question. "Who's who..."

**Okay, that's a wrap! I can't believe I wrote this in one day. **

**Yes, the genin have found out. Itachi's returned home, Kisame's being converted to a spy via what appears to be torture and I'm almost positive no one's reading this...**

**I'm sorry about not writing more about Naru's powers but I kinda suck at writing fight scenes, and they are trying to keep it on the low down. I'll try to write her in an attack scene showing off her epic powers soon though (yet again soon could mean in about five chapters knowing me...)**

**Whether or not the senseis find out is still up for decision. There is a poll on it, please vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Again, I'm picking up where I left off...**

_When they had fixed their posture, Ino daringly asked a question. "Who's who..."_

"Now that's a question I shouldn't answer. However, you helped me figure it out so... I'll tell you. Only, if you promise what is said here is never mentioned again." Tsunade said with a stern face."I promise." Was the response of the genin. Tsunade nodded her head. "All right then..."

Shikamaru, Hinata, Lee, and Naru stood in front of the Suna gates."So, what do we do now?" Shikamaru asked Naru. "Well-" "Halt, who are you and why are you here." The three heard a familiar voice say behind them. Naru turned around. "Hello, Gaara..." She said smiling. "Nice to see you again." Gaara's eyes widened. "N-naru, is that you..."

"If you think about it it's obvious. Who's who... The head strategist of ANBU, Sloth, is Shikamaru. Panda, the head medic is Hinata. The taijutsu specialist is Lee... Leaving The head captain of ANBU as Naru, also known as Kitsune." The genin were shocked. To think that those four had hid something so big from them, was an entirely new concept for them. 'If they could hide this from us, what else is being hidden from us.' Was the thought most of the genin shared.

"So... what do we do know?" Ino asked. "I guess that we train so that when they do come back we'll be able to help them. There has to be a way that the banishment can be reversed right?" Kiba said looking at Tsunade."I think so, me and the ninja council are still assessing the damage the civilian council and the advisers have done. Then we have to fix the damage, not to mention find the loopholes in the documentations. It will take a while, maybe a few months, maybe a few years, maybe even a few decades, before it's all sorted out." Tsunade said, looking rather glum at the end.

"Where have you been and why are they with you?" Gaara asked Naru. They were sitting in the Kazekage's office. "Wow Gaara, I didn't know you became Kazekage." Naru said absent mindingly. "You still haven't answered my question." Naru sighed. "I have been where I've always been, in Konoha." "How come I didn't see you in the chunin exams then?" Gaara asked raising an invisible eyebrow. "Ah, but you did. Who else did you think stopped you when you went on a rampage?" Naru implied. "Naru- oh I see now, you were under a henge weren't you? But you still haven't answered why they're with you and why you aren't in Konoha." "Well... remember when we first met. These three were and still are my teammates from back then."

_Flashback_

_"Need someone to play with kid?" A young Naru asked a younger Gaara. 'Y-your not scared of me?"Gaara asked fear and curiosity in his voice. "Why would we be scared of a little, lonely kid?" "We?" Naru sighed. "You three can come out now you know." "Sorry about that Taichou, Panda lost her mask." Lee replied, making Hinata rub her neck sheepishly. _

_"It's okay, I know you were just shy about meeting someone new. Now what's your name kid?" Naru said turning around to face Gaara."G-gaara." He replied, still nervous. "Well I'm Kitsune. These are my friends Panda, Turtle and Sloth." Naru said pointing to each of her friends as she said their names. "Kitsune? That's an odd name." Gaara said. "It's not my real name, it's a code-name. My real name is Naru." Naru said partially revealing her face and winking._

_"Gaara!"Yashamaru said running up to Gaara. Gaara turned to face Yashamaru. "Yashamaru, I made a..." Gaara turned to look where Naru was but found she wasn't there."Friend..." Gaara stared blankly as Yashamaru enveloped him in a hug. "Don't you ever run off like that again."_

_Flashback End_

"Oh, so... you all were faking it during the chunin exams?" "Yeah, otherwise I would have kicked your butt into next week, no offence." Lee said. "None taken, I'm just glad that your okay after what I did to you."

"But, why are you all here and not in Konoha?" "Tsunade-sama asked these three to accompany me after the civilian council banished me." Naru said looking sad. "They're looking for a way to reverse it. But they also have to investigate into what else the council may have done over the years." Shikamaru added so Gaara wouldn't go into a complete frenzy. Though there was still signs of a sand storm brewing miles away from the village.

Just as the genin were about to leave Tsunade's office the door opened. "Hokage-sama reporting back for du-" The ANBU, code-name Weasel I might add, stopped as he saw all of the genin. "What mask are you?" Tsunade asked having never seen this member before. "Weasel mam, I was on an extended recon mission before I was told the mission was completed due to them catching on to my cover." Weasel replied. "I see, and what was this mission and who told you to skid-adder?" "I don't think we should be discussing this in front of genin Hokage-sama, this is classified information." Weasel said raising a valuable point. "After you report this I'm taking you out of ANBU." Tsunade replied in kind.

"Alright, well... my mission was to infiltrate Akatsuki and keep tabs on them. My cover was all but blown when we encountered as certain banished jinchuuriki. The head of ANBU Kitsune was there and told me to skid-adder." Weasel replied, knowing full well his identity was blown. "Also the Uchiha massacre wasn't done by Itachi, Danzo's ROOT operatives did it..." Tsunade glared at him. "Do you have any proof of th-" At that exact moment Shikaku burst into the office. "Tsunade-sama! We have evidence that Danzo was behind the Uchiha massacre." Shikaku yelled slightly out of breath.

The genin looked at him in shock. "Great... first Shikamaru yells and now his father. What is this world coming too?" Ino mumbled. 'Next thing we know the Akimichis are going to start dieting.'

"Weasel it seems you're story checks out. Now can you please tell me who you are." Tsunade said after reading the documents. "I'm not going to openly tell you, due to the fact I'll get attacked, but I'll give you some obvious hints. My relative ran off to join a snake-pedo, and my initials are I.U." Tsunade thought for a bit before her eyes widened. She motioned for Weasel, or rather Itachi, to come closer before she whispered to him. "Welcome back... Itachi."

**I'm sorry to all those who have really liked this story, but after this point I have no idea what I'm going to do with this story. I guess I could jump forward a few years or something but my creative juices are utterly confused right now. If you could give some ideas of what you'd like to happen I'd really appreciate it. **

**Maybe in a few weeks I'll come up with an idea but... So far I've only got a shocked Temari and Kankurou seen and even then that's only a few paragraphs at most... Hardly a chapter.**

**Maybe I could write something about the sensei's, but I honestly don't know how I'm going to do that yet. Not to mention the poll I have up for whether or not the sensei's find out hasn't been voted on yet.**

**So, other than maybe a chapter after this I've got nothing for this story. Help would be greatly appreciated in the brainstorming apartment.**

**Also, if I do come up with a few ideas I'll probably post a poll with them on it. I'm truly sorry about this. In all honesty, I didn't even think I could get this far with the story. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I feel terrible right now.**


End file.
